ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Black Market Monme
Black Market Monme is the forty-second chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot In the morning, Yamato Agari and The Good Dôji Club discuss their next action over breakfast. Yoichi Oizumi warns everyone even though 1947 is after the World War II has ended, there is still much confusion and disasters around and told them not to stand out. Although there is no schedule for this trip, Yoichi empathize that they need to return to the exact day the left for their journey, and that they will age a little once it's over. He suggest they look around first, but Kiyose Matsumoto and Akitsu Otake choose to stay inside and look after the unconscious Hibari Oume. Outside, Yamato, Murayama, annd Makoto Sayama talks about Kiyose's and Akitsu's past lives, which is also from this time period like Hibari. They wonder if Yoichi purposely chose this place, and about the "other Yamato" that Machi Shina, Hiroshi Kumegawa, and 1947 "Single-Shot" Hibari mention before. Nearby, the 1947 Hibari calls the trio over to help carries packages to the Black Market. On their way, Murayama points out that good Karakuri Dôji masters shouldn't be doing illegal things, but Hibari rebuffs him, stating "without the darkness people die". Hibari gives them an example: a judge die a a few days because he refuses Black Market goods, eating only rations and eventually died of malnutrition. Hibari cites the corrupted government in this war-torn era is too harsh with the poor people and asks Murayama who doing what's right - the judge that did nothing or her illegal rice trades who feeds the people. Arriving to the market, Hibari and Goge, who brought barrels of food and other supplies, quickly swarm around Hibari, warmly welcoming her and gang, and giving their thanks. Although he acknowledge Hibari helps people, Murayama believes that law is there to protect people and without order, society feeds on itself. He remembers a similar conversation had with his sister, Miyu Murayama. Miyu does agrees with Murayama that police officers exist to persevere order, but states it isn't always like. Using how criminals they caught shows regret, dismay, and fear as an example, the gaps in society means they are still human because a prefect society isn't possible and a heartless law is just mere violence in the end. However, Murayama staunchly rejects his sister's words and also ponders why someone like Yamato, who is similar to Hibari, lead The Good Dôji Club. Suddenly, a now 8-years-old Hana Koganei and a bigger Edile shows up and gorge down all the food, causing the people to panic. When Edile tries to attack Yamato, Regla, Sophia, and Ultimo arrives to stop the evil duo. They confirm to their masters they went to investigate and found out that The Evil Dôji Branch had time travel and spent three years training for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. As Hibari admits she also knew The Evil Dôji Branch was here, Yamato suggests to the others to try get Hana and Edile to join them. Characters in Order of Appearances *Yamato Agari *Makoto Sayama *Musashi Murayama *Kiyose Matsumoto *Akitsu Otake *Yoichi Oizumi *Hibari Oume (Past and Present) *Hiroshi Kumegawa *Machi Shina *Goge (Past) *Miyu Murayama (Flashback) *Hana Koganei *Edile *Regla *Sophia *Ultimo Category:Chapters